


what do you think you know

by sugarwara



Series: see you next water time… [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, See You Next Water Time AU, gou being sneaky and herself, rin being an oblivious gay idiot, rin what were you thinking honestly, sousuke being a gay idiot who rin thinks is straighter than a ruler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a secret, and you should know how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what do you think you know

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun with this one; i think this is the first one i completed technically. hope you enjoy!
> 
> ((takes place post-ova events))

"For the last time, Gou, _no_."

The younger Matsuoka pouted, but her eyes were still full of mischief. Rin had accepted to play a short game of truth or dare and, under the rules of the game, had been forced to disclose a very personal secret.

"Come on, Rin, I won't tell!" Gou whined.

"What are you, five?"

"Speak for yourself, crybaby shark."

Rin narrowed his eyebrows and repositioned himself until he was sitting upright. He looked at Gou with mild anger.

Gou pretended to innocently look at her nails before grinning deviously at Rin. "You better give me details before your _not_ -boyfriend comes over."

Groaning, Rin finally agreed and told her, "I've had a crush on Sousuke for basically as long as I've known the over-muscled jerk. A little bit after he enrolled into Samezuka he and I, uh..."

Upon seeing the wide grin on Gou's face, he muttered, "On second thought, maybe I'll skip that..."

"Rin!"

"Aaaa-nyway." Rin said, sounding a little less confident than how he started, "He was drunk as shit on that night, so he doesn't remember it, sadly. I'd love to repeat that night but highest likelihood is that it won't, because Sousuke is straighter than a 180 degree angle."

Gou literally burst out laughing. "He's about as straight as you!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"At the Samezuka Festival, after I got sprayed with water–"

" _What?!_ "

"Long story. But point is that Sousuke was sharing to me all his woes about you not loving him back!"

Rin blinked. "R-Really?"

"Rin, he makes you _taste_ his cooking _everytime he cooks_. The two of you are practically _married_!"

"I don't believe you."

"It's true, Rin." A deep voice said. 

Both Rin and Gou screeched as they looked to the door and saw Sousuke standing there, looking both confused but strangely accepting of the situation.

"Well, minus the 'married' part." Sousuke clarified.

"Sousuke…?" Rin said.

"Um." _Eloquent_ , Sousuke thought as the syllable left his mouth.

The awkward silence hung in the room before Gou got to her feet and promptly skipped out of the room. She popped back around the doorway, cheering them with, "I'll be wearing headphones!", leaving two very bewildered best friends in the room, alone.

Later, Gou managed to snap a picture of them, adorably curled up underneath Rin's covers together (with their clothes on).

**Author's Note:**

> from Season 1 Episode 5.


End file.
